


The Second Date

by NuttyDounuts14



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anna is evil, Oops I killed them all, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyDounuts14/pseuds/NuttyDounuts14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anna had actually planned to frame Elsa for murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Date

“No” he leaned down, “You’re no match for Elsa”

She had put in too much work to lose it now, maybe she could get the throne by working with Hans…

“Yeah, I know, I’ve been trying for years” Hans narrowed his eyes at the white haired princess on the floor. Anna laughed sharply, “What did you really think I was going to let my sister get everything? She had the throne, the powers and the ability to be everything our parents wanted her to be”

“Wait is that why…” Hans started, trailing off at the end a realisation dawned.

“Yes, that’s why the gates were shut, and Elsa was separated from me, because I tried to frame Elsa for my attempted murder.” Anna finished resentfully. “My parents found out, but they never told Elsa” Hans looked at Anna in a new light, maybe he could work with her after all.

“Didn’t you say you were three, when you had the accident?” he asked.

“What? I started plotting when I was little, I was going to need the ruler lessons, she was about to start.” Anna defended.

“I’m impressed” Han smiled, “Maybe we could reach an arrangement?”

“Like we get married, and then take over the Southern Isles, so we both have a kingdom?” Anna suggested.   
Han was shocked and his face showed it.   
“Well you weren’t the only one planning to take over a kingdom through marriage” Anna explained.

The door opened and a snowman walked in.

“Anna, what are you saying?” Olaf asked sadly, “How could you speak like that?”

“Olaf, it’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand” Anna looked behind the small snowman, at the roaring fire. “Why don’t you sit by the fire and I can explain?”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to feel warm” the gullible thing exclaimed, and happily sat down, wriggling his feet. “Hey Anna, my face feels funny” he turned around, so Anna and Hans could see his melting face.

“Maybe you should move closer, little guy” Hans suggested.

“Okay” Olaf replied shuffling closer. It wasn’t long before there was only a pool of water, with a carrot and two sticks floating in it. Another strike of pain went through Anna, and she gasped.

“Hans kiss me!” Hans leaned over her, and kissed her on the mouth. Nothing happened.

“Anna!” Kristoff shouted in the corridor. “Anna, I-” he stopped as Anna and Hans separated.

“I don’t understand” Anna was saying, “that should have worked.” Kristoff backed away. “I can’t have, can I?”

“Can’t of what?” Hans asked confused.

“I fell in love with Kristoff, he must be my true love” it was all Kristoff, needed to hear and he ran back to the room, straight over to Anna as her eyes started to flutter shut, and kissed her.

The white in Anna’s hair disappeared, and she felt heat coursing through her. 

Suddenly Kristoff stiffened, and Anna opened her eyes, to see him fall, as Hans removed his sword, from the ice harvester’s chest.

“I thought he may cause problems” he said blankly.

“Good call” Anna replied, equally as blank. “Now let’s go kill Elsa”

They went to see the lords, and decided to execute Elsa for the attempted murder of Anna of Arendelle. 

Elsa of course escaped, but when Hans told her Anna was dead, she sat still as he raised his sword. 

Sven was still waiting for Kristoff and Olaf to return.

He saw Hans raise his sword, and rushed to save Elsa, but the distance was too far for the reindeer to stop the execution.

A few weeks later, Anna led the hunting party, and a familiar head could soon be found hanging in the ball room.

Anna had her coronation, and got married to Hans the same day.  
They spent their first night as husband and wife doing what so many couples do- plotting world domination. At the time of writing, Arendelle had captured the Southern Isles, and were besieging Weaselton, who were quickly crumbling, under the combined forces. 

The rest of the world hopes they will be left alone, and Queen Anna has made promises to that effect if they don’t interfere with Weaselton. Hans made no such promise, and as Arendelle’s forces have been combined with the Southern Isles, there shouldn’t be much of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you all hate me, let me explain. One day, rather than doing my school work, I had an idea, what if Anna worked with Hans? I wrote the first line and had no clue where to go from there. Nearly a year later, I come back across the fledgling story, and shape it into the atrocity you just read. It was just going to be Elsa who died, but then Olaf waddled in, and I realised Kristoff could not be allowed to live. Well, then I couldn't leave Sven waiting for Kristoff to return could I? That would have been cruel.  
> For more evil, please follow me on Tumblr, evilthingsmwahahaha, fairly new blog, but I think you'd appreciate it.


End file.
